


The Ghost Of My Past Mistakes

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidents, Akashi has issues, Akashi's father is a piece of shit as always, Angst, Fluff, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, but Kuroko helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: Seijuro hasn’t had the best childhood, growing up without a mother and with his father’s expectations. His only safe space is with his Tetsuya, his childhood friend, the one who knows his flaws and weaknesses and accepts him for who he really is.





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! What do you mean I'm writing new fics instead of writing my other ongoing ones? Where did you get such a silly idea *nervous laughter*
> 
> Okay, but seriously talking I will get back to them once I get more motivation to write. I had this idea and I thought it was good so I wanted to write this. I started writing today and I already have two chapters ready (the other I will post like in a few days or something idk). This probably won't be super long so like probably around maybe...idk...five chapters? We'll see...
> 
> Now ATTENTION! About this fic:  
> They're in middle school here but none of the basketball drama from canon is going to happen because reasons.
> 
> I might add a few tags as I write the chapters, but for now enjoy~!

It was one of those days. He had an important exam coming so he had been up late studying, woke up with barely two hours of sleep, had another one of those tense breakfast with his father who kept reminding him to  _ be the best _ and now the vice-president of the student council had messed up with some of the different clubs finances so he had to solve them.

 

It was a stressful day and he was tired, his eyes almost drooping close as the sky turned from a beautiful blue  _ (The color of certain someone’s eyes) _ to orange.

 

He sighed as he continued to fill out papers while also typing away on his laptop. Maybe he was just so tired or too focused on his work but he didn’t notice that certain someone with the sky in his eyes enter the student council room until a pale, soft hand gently took hold of his right hand.

 

As Seijuro quickly raised his eyes to the sudden appearance, a gasp left his lips as his eyes widened.

 

_ Beautiful. _

 

That was all he could think.

 

His Tetsuya, bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun, standing there with a small smile and gentle, affectionate eyes.  _ His sun _ conveying more with his eyes than what words could ever. His sun that will never set. Always bright, clear and most of all  _ beautiful _ .

 

“Sei”, Tetsuya spoke, his tone soft. “That’s enough for today. Don’t overwork yourself.”

 

“But, Tetsuya, I have to get this ready as soon as possible so that-” A gentle finger on his lips stopped him.

 

“Tomorrow, okay? There’s no need to overwork yourself.” The smaller finished his statement with a soft kiss onto Seijuro’s lips, before a light dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks, complementing the already perfect image. “Let’s go home, okay? You need to rest.”

 

“I can’t refuse, can I?” Seijuro let out a chuckle once his Tetsuya shook his head with a playful smile. “I can’t really disobey my pretty little Tetsuya’s orders, can I now?”

 

A pout appeared on those pink lips, making Tetsuya cuter and cuter.

 

“I’m not ‘pretty’ or ‘little’”, he rebuked, the blush on his cheeks deepening in color from light pink to red.

 

“You are both”, Seijuro said, lacing their fingers together as he took the other’s hand. “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen. There’s nothing more beautiful than my sweet Tetsuya.” A mischievous smirk rose onto his lips as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Tetsuya’s waist and lifted him up.

 

“W-woah! Sei! Let me down before you drop me!”, Tetsuya demanded as he instinctively hugged Seijuro’s head into his chest to keep from falling backwards onto the hard floor.

 

“I would never ever even dream of dropping you, my love”, the redhead said, voice slightly muffled by the other’s chest, before putting on a sad facade. “Or don’t you trust me?”

 

Tetsuya sighed as he carefully shifted his hand from around Seijuro’s head and onto his shoulders instead so he could look the other’s crimson eyes.

 

“I would trust you with my life any day”, he answered, a tender, loving smile on his lips, which made Seijuro’s heart ache because of the beauty of it. “But today, however, isn’t a day like that so, please, let me down. Exams are coming and I don’t want to be hospitalized with the reason of ‘Fell from his boyfriend’s arms and hit his head’.”

 

The redhead laughed as he set his Tetsuya back down onto the floor, but didn’t remove his hands from around the bluehead’s waist. But Tetsuya didn’t mind as he connected their foreheads, just standing there in silence as the sun slowly disappeared behind the buildings, leaving them with only a memory of its warmth and brightness.

 

“We should head home before someone comes to kick us out”, Tetsuya said after a long silent moment, but didn’t move from Seijuro’s hold.

 

“Yeah, we should”, the redhead acknowledged but also remained stuck in one place.

 

It was only when the street lights were turned on that they did move, Seijuro being the one to initiate, but it wasn’t out of the room, but to slow dance in the silence. Tetsuya followed his lover’s lead without a problem, moving like they were meant together, two pieces of one whole, creating the most perfect masterpiece.

 

However, like all good things, it also came to an end when the janitor came to ask them to leave.

 

They left hand-in-hand as they walked to the front gate slowly, savouring every moment, for they knew they had to separate once they reached the gate and go their different ways like always.

 

“I will see you tomorrow”, Tetsuya said, still holding onto Seijuro’s hand while they stood in front of the gate. “Remember to get enough rest. I expect at least 8 hours of sleep. If not, I will be angry at you tomorrow, okay?”

 

The taller of the two chuckled as he pressed a fleeting kiss onto the other’s lips, wanting it to last more, but knew if he did so he wouldn’t be able to leave. He wanted to just stand there and bask in the warmth of his Tetsuya. His perfect Tetsuya whose every flaw  _ (If there even were those) _ seemed like it was meant to be. So Seijuro and _ only Seijuro _ could love him with all of his heart.

 

A small sound from Tetsuya’s pocket took them out of their little world as the smaller released one of Seijuro’s hands to take out his phone. A sad expression crossed his face as he read and answered the message he had got.

 

“I have to go home. Mom’s getting worried”, he said as he slowly released the redhead’s other hand. “See you, Sei.”

 

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow, my Tetsuya.”


	2. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm surprisingly early with this??? I said I would upload this "in a few days" but it's the next day ._.
> 
> The chapters of this fic will probably be on the shorter side but I hope you still like them though. Also thanks to those who commented or left kudos on the first chapter~ Made me really happy!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Oi, Akashi, is Tetsu coming or nah?”, Daiki asked. It was Friday so their whole friend group usually went to the store to buy popsicles now that it had began to get warmer.

 

Everyone was there, except the smallest boy of their group.

 

“He’s already here”, Seijuro said as he pointed beside him where the small bluehead was standing with a blank face. Or it seemed blank to most people but the redhead could see that his boyfriend was both, proud of himself for being able hide so easily, but also disappointed that his friends hadn’t noticed him apart from Seijuro.

 

_ I will always notice you. No matter what. _

 

“Jesus christ, Tetsu! You need to get some fucking beacon or a safety vest or some other shit like that! It’s like you’re invisible!”, the taller blue haired male yelled.

 

“Hey, don’t be rude to Kurokocchi, Aominecchi! He can’t help it and there’s nothing wrong with it!”, Ryouta piped in, ready to hug the smaller male who easily evaded the blond, causing him to fall face first onto the ground. “So rude, Kurokocchi!”

 

“Sorry, Kise-kun, but I’m already in a relationship with Akashi-kun, you know”, Tetsuya said as he grabbed onto Seijuro’s hand and leaned his head onto his shoulder as if to emphasize his point.

 

“But friends can hug!”, the blond complained with a pout as he dusted himself off and got up from the ground.

 

“Not my Tetsuya”, Seijuro said as he released the bluehead’s hand and instead secured his hand on the small of Tetsuya’s back as he started to lead the smaller away with a mischievous smirk on his lips. “Only  _ I  _ can touch Tetsuya like this.”

 

“Too bad, Kise”, Daiki said as he started to walk after the couple.

 

“Kise-chin has no hope”, Atsushi commented as he also lazily trailed behind the others.

 

Shintaro followed the rest without a comment while Satsuki gave pat to Ryouta’s back when he noticed the sad look in his eyes as he looked towards the couple.

 

“Don’t worry. It will get better”, the girl said as she gave a small push to his back to follow after the others.

 

“But when? It’s been two years already and it’s still too much to handle…” The blond refused to let the tears out that were threatening to fall. He didn’t want to worry the others.

 

“One day. I promise”, Satsuki said, but it sounded like she didn’t believe it either.

 

* * *

 

They got their popsicles and after that the group just wandered around Tokyo, talking and walking. Seijuro held onto Tetsuya’s hand like he was afraid of losing him in the crowd. Well, in fact, he was. It had happened once before and he had almost felt his heart stop once he had realised that the bluehead wasn’t with them anyone. They had found him quite fast though. Because no matter what Seijuro would always find him.

 

As they were walking down a more quiet street, a few high school students passed them by, one of them slightly bumping into Tetsuya, but continuing on like nothing happened.

 

“Hey!”, Seijuro called out to them. “You just bumped into my friend. Apologize”, he demanded as he stared at the tallest one of them once they all turned to him.

 

“Huh? I didn’t bump into anyone”, one of them said before looking at his friends who just shrugged.

 

“You just walked into Tetsuya and you’re just planning to walk away without saying anything?”, the redhead said, irritated by the supposedly older students.  _ They have no manners. You don’t just walk into Tetsuya and get away with it. _

 

“Like I said, I didn’t hit anyone of you!”, the guy claimed.

 

“Akashi-kun, please calm down. It’s okay”, Tetsuya said as he grabbed onto Seijuro’s sleeve.

 

“It’s not okay, Tetsuya”, Seijuro said as he turned his eyes to his boyfriend who was staring at him with those beautiful, pleading eyes.

 

“ _ Sei,  _ it’s not their fault. They didn’t see me”, the bluehead said as he pulled slightly at the other’s sleeve. “I should’ve evaded them. I wasn’t paying attention so it’s my fault.”

 

Tetsuya leaned up to press a kiss to the side of Seijuro’s mouth before stepping forward as he let go of the other’s sleeve. He gave a small bow to the high schoolers.

 

“I’m sorry for not paying enough attention and bumping into you”, he said before standing straight again and taking hold of Seijuro’s hand before starting to lead him away.

 

However, the redhead saw the looks the older students had on their faces. Confusion and disgust. They looked almost freaked out.  _ Those narrow-minded idiots. _

 

His Tetsuya had the courage to kiss him in public just to calm him and they had the audacity to look  _ disgusted _ . If it hadn’t been for the smaller male leading him off, he probably would’ve showed them their place.

 

But that thought was soon forgotten as Tetsuya leaned more into him as they walked hand-in-hand. It was around a half an hour later that all their other friends had went their own ways so it was just the two of them enjoying each other’s warmth.

 

Seijuro hummed in satisfaction as his boyfriend laid his head on his shoulder while they walked slowly through the streets. The sun was setting as they walked, the people walking on the streets getting fewer and fewer until it was just them.

 

They walked around in circles and through the park before arriving in front of Tetsuya’s house. The light was on in the kitchen and they could see his mother doing dishes from the window.

 

Seijuro didn’t want to let go of Tetsuya’s hand. He didn’t want to return home and see his father in that cold house. He wanted to feel the warmth and love that his lover always gave him.

 

But he didn’t have a choice. He had to return or else his father would be angry at him. He would look at him with those cold eyes and that frown that spoke of his disappointment. But he wouldn’t say anything. He would just look at him like he was an abomination and leave him alone. Then Seijuro would go to his room and curl up on his bed and just wish it was warm. Wish he was with Tetsuya.


	3. Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!!!  
> What!? I'm updating two of my fics on the same day!? What is this sorcery??
> 
> So anyway, enjoy~!

They were in the infirmary of the school. Seijuro had fainted earlier in the day during PE. After waking up he had been adamant on not skipping his classes despite the nurse’s advice to rest. It was just sleep deprivation. He could handle it.

 

However, what he could never handle was his Tetsuya angry at him. As Seijuro was arguing with the nurse, the smaller male had come in after finding out that Seijuro had collapsed during the day. And he had been quite upset about it.

 

“Akashi-kun, I have told you that you need to sleep more”, Tetsuya said, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I’m sleeping enough, my dear. It’s just exhaustment from stress”, the redhead tried, but he should’ve known it wouldn’t work on his Tetsuya.

 

“Then you aren’t resting enough, Sei”, the bluehead sighed after the nurse left. He sat down next to Seijuro and took hold of his hand. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, okay? I’m scared that one day you will get badly hurt or sick…”

 

Seijuro left bad for making his boyfriend make that kind of pained and sad face and talk with such a tiny voice. He understood what Tetsuya meant. If the roles were reversed, he would act the same, demanding the smaller to rest and take better care of himself.

 

But he didn’t want to seem weak and fragile. He was an Akashi. He was supposed to be strong and independent.

 

But….Tetsuya would never judge him. Tetsuya will always support and love him. He know this. And that’s why he lets himself be vulnerable in front of the bluehead. He lets Tetsuya pamper and spoil him as they both lay down on the bed, basking in each other’s scent and warmth, Tetsuya reading a book while he’s trying to get even a little bit of sleep. He has his boyfriend by his side. Nothing can go wrong. Everything will be fine.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t fine when he woke up. He couldn’t see Tetsuya anywhere. He saw the book he had been reading, thrown haphazardly on the floor.

 

His Tetsuya doesn’t do that. He doesn’t throw things onto the floor or anywhere really.

 

Seijuro quickly stood up from the bed. Regretting his quick movement when the room began to spin and soon he was on the floor on his knees and holding his head. He waited for a little while for the dizziness to pass. Once his vision and head settled down, he stood up, slower this time, before heading out of the infirmary.

 

Classes were already over but there were still club activities. He had the basketball team to manage but it could wait until he found Tetsuya. After all, Tetsuya always wanted to watch the practise.

 

Yes, only watch. Never play. Never again.

 

A few years back a motorcycle hit Tetsuya. It had been raining and the bluehead already had a low presence so it was easy to miss him and the road was slippery. Both made it out alive, but Tetsuya’s spine suffered from it. By doctor’s orders he was forbidden from playing basketball as it was possible that he could become tetraplegic.

 

They all had been sad because of it and he couldn’t even begin to fathom how Tetsuya had felt at the time, but it couldn’t be helped. There was nothing they could do. He last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to possibly lose the ability to move on his own. He couldn’t bear to see that.

 

Seijuro was walking around the school but couldn’t find Tetsuya anywhere. He was starting to panic a bit until he found him outside the school, sitting under the infirmary’s window on the ground. He would’ve thought that maybe Tetsuya went out of the window but the infirmary was on the second floor.

 

As he walked closer, he noticed Tetsuya holding something black and furry.

 

“Tetsuya?”

 

The bluehead flinched a little before turning to look at him.

 

“Sei, you’re awake”, he said as a greeting as Seijuro walked next to him and crouched down. He then saw that Tetsuya was holding a puppy.

 

“What are you doing?” It was obvious that the smaller was sitting on the dirt with a puppy on his lap, but that wasn’t what he wanted to know. And Tetsuya seemed to understand that.

 

“I opened the window to let in the breeze since it was getting stuffy but then I heard this little thing here whining out here so I….umm…”, he was hesitant to continue once Seijuro raised a questioning brow asked him ‘You didn’t do what I think you did?’.

 

“Tetsuya? How exactly did you come down. The  _ normal _ way…” A frown appeared on his lips. “...or the stupid and reckless way.”

 

“The faster of the two...”, Tetsuya mumbled as he continued to pet the small dog to hide his slight nervousness.

 

“Tetsuya…”

 

“I didn’t get hurt! I did think it was a stupid idea but...he just sounded so sad that I did it without thinking…”, the bluehead said softly, his cheeks gaining a little pinkish color due to his slight embarrassment.

 

The taller sighed. “It’s good that you’re okay, but what if you had fallen? You know what could’ve happened…I don’t want you to lose your freedom of movement, Tetsuya.”

 

“I know...I’m sorry. I won’t do it again”, Tetsuya promised as he looked straight into those crimson eyes, conveying his sincerity and Seijuro couldn’t find it in him to look away from the sky in those clear eyes.

 

It continued for a while until the dog let out a small bark at being ignored. The bluehead was the first to break the eye contact as he turned his attention to the small animal.

 

“So…? What were you planning on doing with him?”, Seijuro asked as he eyed the dog. It was dirty and it’s fur was slightly matted. After asking, he regretted it once he saw the sad expression on Tetsuya’s face.

 

“I...I don’t know”, the bluehead answered as he scratched the puppy’s head. “My mom is allergic to fur so I can’t take him home, but I can’t just leave him here either…”

 

Seijuro didn’t want his boyfriend making such a expression. He bit his bottom lip as he thought what to do about it. He couldn’t take the dog with him home. He could imagine the disapproving look on his face already. But there was something he could do.

 

“I could ask the principal if the basketball team can have him as our team’s mascot”, he said and was rewarded with the brightening of Tetsuya’s big, sky blue eyes.

 

“Really? You would do that?”, Tetsuya asked and the bright smile he gave in response to Seijuro’s nod was almost too much to handle. He suddenly jumped on the redhead, making the other fall on his butt, as he hugged him tightly. “I love you, Sei.”

 

Seijuro was surprised by the sudden confession but soon let out a fond smile as he connected their foreheads.

 

“I love you too, Tetsuya", he whispered, his voice full of affection and love for the person in his arms.

 

They just sat there for a while. Basking in each other presence before the moment was interrupted by the puppy giving a small bark from where it was sitting beside them.

 

“I will go find the principal”, Seijuro said as he stood up with the bluehead. He grimaced once he saw the dirt that stuck to their clothes. “Will you watch over the dog, sweetheart?”

 

He didn't need to even ask. He knew Tetsuya would watch over the puppy but the blush and smile he received was worth it.

 

As he turned to walk away, he was surprised that the puppy started to follow him.

 

“It seems he likes you", Tetsuya giggled.

 

“So it would seem", the redhead mumbled as he crouched down in front of the puppy and raised his palm in front of it. “Stay. Tetsuya will keep you company.”

 

It seemed like the dog understood that he wasn't meant to follow but Seijuro wasn't expecting it to look so disheartened by it. It would still have Tetsuya with it.

 

Shrugging it off, he once again turned to walk back into the school. He heard the dog whine and Tetsuya comfort it as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

As expected, he managed to convince the principal to approve of the dog. When he went back to tell Tetsuya the good news, both his boyfriend and the puppy jumped on him.

 

“Thank you, Sei.”

 

“Anything for you, my love", Seijuro answered as he held his lover in his arms, the dog jumping up and down in excitement by their feet.

 

They went to introduce the new member of the basketball team to the members and he couldn't have been happier with how the day turned out with Tetsuya having an almost permanent smile on his face.

 

If only every day was the same.


	4. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm finally back with a new chapter! It took a while but here it is! Also it's almost 6AM now that I finished this and I'm just too tired to re-read it so if there's any mistakes or anything weird please let me know!

Seijuro could spend hours upon hours just watching Tetsuya without getting bored. He was like an abstract piece of art: a beautiful mystery to onlookers.

 

And Tetsuya surely was a masterpiece that Seijuro couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Silky blue locks of hair, bathed in the moonlight. Ocean blue eyes turned into a darker, deeper shade in the dark of the night, but still reflecting the stars and the moon. Smooth, pale skin almost glowing and popping out of the darker background. Soft humming echoing over the still lake as he sat on the grass, still slightly wet from the rainy day.

 

Such a perfect painting without a single mistake. Seijuro could never understand how anyone could miss such a sight, such beauty. Even the world’s most beautiful models couldn’t compete against the being known as Tetsuya.

 

But it didn’t matter if no one else saw what he did. Tetsuya was his and he was Tetsuya’s. Maybe it was better others didn’t see the bluehead’s beauty. That way it would only be for his eyes.

 

“Sei?”

 

The soft voice of his boyfriend brought Seijuro out of his thoughts and he only now noticed that Tetsuya was looking at him, a concerned frown tugging on his lips.

 

“Sorry, dear. I was just too captivated by your beauty”, the redhead said, a smirk forming on his face once he saw the other’s cheeks turn crimson.

 

“You’re an idiot…”, Tetsuya murmured as he turned his face away, but Seijuro knew the other well enough to know that he was pouting and couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. The glare that Tetsuya send his way could only be described as cute.

 

“But I’m an idiot in love”, Seijuro said as he scooted closer to the smaller male and wrapped his arm around his waist.

 

“Oh? And who’s this unfortunate soul that has to deal with your affections?”, the baby blue haired male asked cheekily as he side-eyed the other.

 

“Well…”, Seijuro started as he took a better hold on Tetsuya’s waist and guided him to sit on his lap. “He has smooth, soft skin that turns pink with a little affection.” His right hand went to caress Tetsuya’s cheek that was slowly turning back to crimson. “His hair is soft and silky, the color that of the sky.” The hand traveled to the other’s hair, running his fingers through the strands. “He has eyes that are the most beautiful color I’ve ever seen. Bright and clear blue just like the ocean.” Seijuro cupped both of Tetsuya’s flushed cheeks and stared him straight in the eyes with nothing but love and adoration in his.

 

“I don’t think I know this person. Tell me more?”, Tetsuya asked with a shy smile.

 

“Let’s see…” Seijuro pretended to think for a while, trying to fight off the grin that was threatening to take over his face. “He has the sweetest smile and the loveliest laugh. Both of them like rare treasures.” He rubbed their noses together which caused a soft giggle from the smaller. “He’s really stubborn and determined. He never gives up and always helps others. He’s so kind. Even to people who don’t deserve it…”

 

Seijuro’s voice drifted off and he lowered his gaze to their laps, his hands falling from Tetsuya’s face.

 

“Sei…?”, the soft voice called, but received no verbal answer, just the redhead bringing his forehead to rest on his shoulder.

 

Seijuro soon felt arms wrap around him, tight but gentle. Keeping him safe, but not restricted. He felt tears spring to his eyes and he suddenly had no energy to try and keep them in. Tetsuya must have felt them falling on his shoulder through the thin shirt as he started to stroke Seijuro’s back slowly.

 

“Everything’s alright. You’re okay. I’m here for you”, Tetsuya reassured with a soothing tone. But when wasn’t his voice soothing?

 

“I really don’t deserve you”, Seijuro said after a while, his voice full of sorrow. “You’re too good for- Ow!”

 

He jerked his head upwards once he felt something jab into his side, only to see Tetsuya frowning at him.

 

“Don’t you dare say anything like that, Seijuro”, he warned. “You deserve all the love and good in the world. Your father may say differently but he is  _ wrong. _ ” Tetsuya huffed and turned his face to the side. “You really are an idiot.”

 

Seijuro couldn’t help the hearty laugh that bubbled out of him, startling the smaller male on his lap.

 

“S-sorry...It’s just...I really couldn’t have imagined a more ‘Tetsuya way’ of comfort”, he said through a few soft chuckles once he finally calmed down, rubbing at his tear-stained cheeks.

 

“Well, sorry for comforting you my way!”, Tetsuya huffed as he crossed his arms with a pout before side-eyeing the other. “And I wasn’t really comforting you, Sei. I was just telling the facts.”

 

“Which is just like you.” A smirk rose onto Seijuro’s lips. “And it’s exactly like the one I love. What a coincidence.”

 

“And we’re back to that?”, the bluehead said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes.

 

“You wanted to know more”, Seijuro reasoned as his hands found purchase on Tetsuya’s butt.

 

“And grabbing my butt helps with that?”, Tetsuya said, his cheek again gaining color.

 

“Yes, because I’m finding even more similarities between you and the one I love over everything in the world”, the redhead said as he gave a squeeze to the soft cheeks, receiving a cute squeal in return. “His butt is also soft and round...and wet.”

 

The last was whispered right next to Tetsuya’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine before a frown found its way to his face.

 

“Otherwise that would’ve been sexy but it just reminded me that I was just sitting on wet grass and how uncomfortable my pants feel….”

 

“I can help you take them off to ease that discomfort”, Seijuro said with a sly smirk but he only received a half-hearted punch on his shoulder from a red-faced Tetsuya.

 

“Sei, please, we’re outside.”

 

“I don’t see the problem.”

 

Tetsuya snorted before he got up from on top of the other, offering his hand once he was up.

 

“We should head home. I don’t want you to get in trouble in case your father notices you aren’t home yet…”

 

Seijuro sighed as he took the offered hand and stood up, trying to dust all the grass and dirt off his clothes uselessly. Not the best idea to sit on the bare ground while it was still wet…

 

After picking up their school bags, they silently started walking towards Tetsuya’s house hand-in-hand.

 

“I will see you tomorrow”, Tetsuya said as they parted after standing in front of the house for a couple dozens of minutes.

 

“See you tomorrow, my love.” The blush that bloomed on Tetsuya’s face made Seijuro’s walk home much more pleasurable. However, maybe he should have paid more attention to the road. Then maybe he would’ve reacted to the two lights that steered towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger? Possibly. And I'm not even sorry.  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos! It's really heart-warming to see that people enjoy reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't re-read this because I was too excited to get it out and see your reaction to it so please leave a comment if you'd like! They really make me happy and keep me motivated to write more and more!!!


End file.
